Power Inside
by RetroScript
Summary: Hakumei must avenge his friends.He goes along on his journey and finds Sora in a castle.Sora joins Hakumei on his quest to destroy heartless.Hakumei learns it's not what weapon you hold that gives you power it's what's in your heart
1. The Battling Beginning

Power Inside Chapter 1:The Battling Beginning

_He knew he was doomed but could only wait for that final blow. As he fell to the floor something appeared in front of him a small figure but, he recognized it. Then, he got to his feet and saw it was his friend ,Shimo_, _shielding him from the enemies attack. "Thanks Shimo now go, leave!",He yelled. "Ok I trust you now do the right thing Hamukei.",Shimo said_. _Suddenly the enemy attacked Shimo, as Shimo fell to the ground_ _lifeless with the enemy's weapon in his back. Hamukei_ _screamed and drew his weapon, as he jumped toward the enemy a sudden Shadow grabbed him. He realized he couldn't get loose so he just stood there defenseless. Shadows lunged toward his body attacking relentlessly._

"_Hakumei hang on I'm coming", said a mysterious voice._

"_Huh, no stay back they'll get you too!"Hakumei screamed."No I won't let them hurt you!"Shimari said. Shadows began to attack Shimari. Shimari protected herself with the power of her staff and dodged almost all their attacks. Suddenly a blast of energy attacked Shimari from behind and she screamed in pain. Hakumei watched hopelessly as she stopped squirming and there she lay, dead on the floor. "Noooo! Shimari, Shimo who's next oh no Chimo go away I can take care of this by myself."Hakumei yelled as he saw his friend. "Doesn't look like you have it under control though so I'm here to lend a hand anyway and you won't stop me."Chimo said. Chimo ran towards Hakumei and destroyed the evil Shadow that held Hakumei still. Hakumei signaled Chimo to leave. Chimo ran towards the exit but was thrown back by an incredible force. It was a Twi-Heart a lurker that hides in the darkness and awaits for it's prey._

"_What is that thing?"Chimo asked. "Chimo get up and leave now please I don't want you to get hurt I already lost them."Hakumei said while pointing to his friend's bodies on the floor. "What happened to them why did they die?"Chimo shouted. "It was because of the Heartless_ _they sacrificed themselves to save me."Hakumei said sadly. "Why did they have to die well I won't stand for this."Chimo said while attacking the Twi-Heart. Chimo was knocked back and thrown into a swarm of Shadows and was disappearing into darkness_


	2. Power Inside:His Awakening

_Power Inside Chapter 2: His Awakening_

_He lay in a bed sleeping though his face looked restless. His body lay limp as he slept deeply like in a coma, he moved like trying to struggle out of quicksand. He was having a nightmare and he was almost crying over it. He was losing his friends in his dream. Then, suddenly he heard something and woke up. He looked at the doorway to see that there was something there."Well it seems you have finally awoken." a tall dark figure stood in the doorway. "You won't keep me here forever you know so let me go now, my friends will come for me!" the boy yelled. "I am sure they will, Sora, your friends have forgotten you and now you need them more than ever."the man said sarcastically. Sora started to struggle but was tied to the bed so he would not escape from the castle. "You cannot escape little one so don't try!"the figure walked away silently. "What does he mean little, I wonder where they are." Sora said. Sora looks down in disappointment the door swings open loudly. "Where is it, where is the key you had?"the man said loudly. "Hah you'll never get that from me, I am the true wielder and you should know if you don't let me go your gonna go down."Sora said angrily. Then, suddenly the keyblade_ _appeared in Sora's hand. "Huh you hold the key in you hand now, but how can you hide it."the man said surprised. "I can call it because I am the true keyblade master and you'll never defeat me."Sora said annoyed._ _After that Sora ripped off the straps and jumped at the man, revealing his face. _

"_Huh it's you, what are you doing here?"Sora asked surprised. "Yes, are you surprised to see me? Now you know that I am the one they call Nax."Nax said smartly. "I saw you before, but I just can't remember from where."Sora said._ _Sora stood there looking at the man, looking deep into his eyes wondering where he saw him before. "You were in the castle that burned down a few months ago, how are you alive?"Sora said enthusiastically. Nax stood there with a smirk on his face, looking at Sora with pity. "Hah you have surprised me everyone knows who I am and they are all afraid of me!"He said while drawing his weapon. "Ha this is what I've been waiting for all day a good, challenging battle."Sora said while taking out his keyblade. "Ahh so you think you are strong enough to defeat, you are weak you couldn't even scratch me!"He said practically laughing._

_The two stood there staring at each other with intensity. Nax laughed and then disappeared into thin air, as Sora stood there looking everywhere for the man. "Where are you show yourself. Why are you doing this to me?"Sora said frustrated. "I'm doing this because I believe that you are not the true keyblader. The true keyblader is in this very castle waiting for you to come for him."Nax said reluctantly. _"_I am the true keyblader and I shall show you that I am the one that controls the keyblade!"Sora said angrily. Sora turned around and swung the keyblade where he kept hearing the voice. Nax moved just in time, but he was still knocked back by the keyblade's force. "Ugh, you little runt how dare you do that to me I should destroy you now, but my master tells me not to, but I'll leave you something to play with."Nax said while summoning a Snifa, a dog-bird like Heartless._ _The Snifa flew right down towards Sora almost grabbing him by the sides, but it missed. "FIRE!"A fireball shot as Sora screamed these words._

_The Snifa disappeared as the shot burned it's wing. It shrieked_ _the shot burned it's wing and it twisted out of control. Then, Sora ran to the beast and struck it with the keyblade and it shattered into many pieces as a heart flew into the air and disappeared. "Who is his leader? I must know_ _who he works for. The man said he couldn't kill me so his boss must need me alive for some reason."Sora said while he walked to the door. As he walked to the door it slammed shut and he looked behind him. He saw an army of Heartless in the room, they were beginning to close in on him. There was Snifas, Twi-Hearts, and many Shadows all across the room._ _He drew his keyblade and jumped into the horde of Heartless. "There's too many I can't beat them all, I need more power._

"_Sora!"two voices screamed as he was being attacked by the horde. A shield flew towards the army of Heartless and shot back like a boomerang. "Donald, Goofy thanks for coming let's finish this off okay guys."He said as he jumped from the giant army of creatures._ _Then, Donald shot a shot of lightning at the swarm of beasts. Sora stuck his blade in the ground and a huge explosion filled the room. After the blast subsided all of the creatures shattered into pieces and the room was filled with floating hearts and then all the hearts disappeared._

"_Let's go guys we got business to take care of."Sora told them._ _They ran out the door running toward the end of the hallway. Sora laughed, kept running towards the end of the hallway, he sped up and passed them. "Sora! Wait up!"Donald said. "Hyucck, Sora watch out there's a Heartless in that room!"Goofy said. "Well you guys ready to kick some butt because I am, let's go!"Sora looked back and smiled._

_They entered the room and saw a man in a long black coat standing in front of a huge Heartless, it was a Lonier , a Heartless_ _that is massive in size, but weak in power, looks like a big_ _bird but is actually a phoenix. They ran towards the man. Sora threw his keyblade at the man but it went through the man and came back._


End file.
